Uno en un millòn
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: no tengo nada que decir solo leanlo XD


_**Uno en un millon **_

*los combo niños estaban en clase con la señorita Soledad*

Bien niños hoy estudiaremos el ADN, para empezar nadie es igual a otro*y Paco alza la mano*

Si Paco…

Con respecto a eso, ¿¿¿ni siquiera los gemelos son iguales???

No tampoco ellos son iguales*le respondió la señorita Soledad*

Pero e visto que son iguales*dijo Pilar*

No Pilar, tal vez parezcan idénticos, pero siempre tienen una diferencia, ya sea física y *explicó Azul*

Eso es cierto también en los gustos pueden tener diferencias*dijo Serio*

Sí están en lo cierto, nadie es igual, todos somos diferentes, por ejemplo… sabían que ni los gemelos tienen la misma huella digital, que es una forma de identificación única.*les dijo la señorita Soledad*

La verdad yo pensé que los gemelos eran iguales*dijo Paco después de tanta explicación ¬¬*

Pues ahora sabes que no es así*le dijo Serio*

**Flash Back**

Gómez espero que sea un divino que me ayude de verdad, y no uno que quiera destruir la ciudad*le dijo Diadoro*

Se lo aseguro jefe, es el divino Clono puede hacer copias de si mismo o de alguien mas

En ese caso lo usaremos para que haga un clon de la alcaldesa y que cause destrozos, así todos querrán que deje su cargó y yo seré su suplente!! Alcalde Diadoro!!!*Gómez libera al divino que al parecer es pequeño*

Tu? Tu eres el divino Clono? Esperaba que fueras mucho mas grande*dijo Diadoro decepcionado de lo que ve, un divino pequeño y al parecer debilucho*

A Clono no le gusta que se burlen de el, así que no lo hagas*le dijo algo molesto el divino a Diadoro*

Está bien… está bien… puedes hacernos una demostración de tu poder*y el divino creo un clon de Diadoro*

Wooow… soy muy guapo*dijo al ver su clon*

Yo soy igual a ti, pero no soy igual de tonto*le dijo su clon*

¡¡Hey!! No me digas eso, no soy ningún tonto

Sí lo eres*y apareció otro Diadoro*

¿Dos clones míos?

Sí son como tu*le dijo el divino*

Ahora, clones atrapen a esos dos y amárrenlos*hizo que aparezcan 2 clones más de Diadoro y 3 de Gómez*

No!!no ahí no!!! Soy claustrofóbico*pero no le hicieron caso y los metieron en un alcantarillado*

**Fin Flash Back**

*los C.N estaban en el receso y Grinto los llama*

Niños vengan aquí*y se acercaron a el*

Necesito a los combo niños, un divino fue liberado, es Clono hará clones de los demás y de el mismo para destruir la ciudad tienen que detenerlo

Debemos darnos prisa para regresar a clase*ya estaban llegando al ciudad*

Mas clones!!harán lo que yo diga, y nadie sabrá quien es real y quien es un clon, jaja*dijo Clono que quería dominar a Nova Nizza*

Alto divino deja de clonar*dijo Paco al encontrarlo*

¿Así? Quien lo dice*detrás de Paco estaba un clon igual a el y este le dio varios golpes*

Eso fue muy fácil*dijo el clon*

Oye clon de Paco, aunque el verdadero sea un cabeza hueca no significa que le hagas eso*le dijo Serio dándole una patada*

Pues tu tampoco puedes hacer eso!!*y un clon de Serio le dio también una patada*

¡¡¡Oye!!! No le hagas eso a Serio*le dijo Azul al intentar golpearlo pero el clon era igual de rápido que el verdadero Serio y la esquivó*

Divino deja de hacer clones*le dijo Pilar y apareció su clon que le dio un golpe en la cabeza*

Divino, no hagas mas clones de Paco, Pilar y mucho menos de Azul*le dijo Serio*

Bien, entonces ¡haré clones tuyos!*el divino golpeo fuertemente a Serio en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente y se lo llevó dentro de un edificio, lo amordazó y amarró y lo mantuvo oculto*

Donde estás divino*dijo Paco mientras veía a su alrededor*

Regresa aquí con nuestro amigo*le dijo Pilar buscando*

¡Azul!*dijo un clon*

¿Serio?, Serio ¿eres tu?*dijo Azul al verlo, mas bien un clon*

Sí, soy yo, vamos salgamos de este lugar*dijo saliendo de ahí y de repente se le sube un insecto a Azul*

Serio!! Un insecto!!!

Y que? Vamos…

Tu no eres Serio, porque sabe que le temo a los insectos*y de repente el clon desapareció*

Pilar… ayúdame*dijo otro clon tratando de engañar*

¿Como se que eres Serio?*dijo dudosa Pilar*

Vamos Pilar, salgamos de aquí*dijo el cabeza dura de Paco*

Primero debemos ir por Azul, no sabemos donde está*dijo Paco*

Para que, vámonos*dijo el clon*

Ya! Tu no eres Serio, el es quien siempre se preocupa por Azul*le dijo Pilar usando una tesoura para derribar a el clon que desapareció*

Divino no intentes engañarme!!! Y dime donde está Serio

Para que quieres a ese niño, si aquí hay mas*y salieron varios clones de Serio*

Ninguno de ellos es Serio, solo son clones

Si lo son, pero son muchos e idénticos al verdadero, para que quieres a uno si hay muchos solo para ti*le dijo el divino*

Porque sin importar cuantos hayan, ninguno será igual a Serio, nunca!!!*y saliendo de la multitud de clones golpeó al divino y los clones desaparecieron*

Azul!! Tienes al divino*dijo Pilar al llegar*

Como pudiste contra todos?*preguntó Paco*

Muy fácil, la hicieron enojar*dijo Pilar*

¿Y Serio?*preguntó Paco*

Iré a buscarlo, háganse cargo del divino*y se llevaron al divino mientras Azul fue a buscar a Serio*

¡¡Serio!!Serio!!!!*gritaba Azul y lo encontró*

Serio estas bien…*le preguntó mientras lo desataba*

Si Azul, estoy bien, vamos a detener a Clono*dijo Serio y fueron con Paco y Pilar*

Serio que bueno verte a ti y no a tus millones de clones*dijo Paco*

Sí me alegra ser yo el original

Tocaré mi tótem*dijo Paco y tocó su tótem (ya que el divino estaba débil)*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!

Divino vuelve a tu mundo ahora*le dijo el tigrillo*

No, nunca lo haré*dijo el divino retador*

Entonces será todo por las malas*entonces Paco rodó y lo derribó*

Aún no me vencen*y el divino creo clones de los C.N ya transformados*

Yo soy el verdadero y te venceré*le dijo Serio a su clon tigrillo y empezaron a darse rasguños*

Aún puedo crear mas clones!!!

Sí pero solo son copias, el original es mejor*dijo Azul peleando con su clon*

*Serio dejó a su clon todo mareado y atacó al de Azul*

¡¡Deja en paz a Azul!!! Grrr…*y le cayó encima*

Gracias por tu ayuda*le dijo Azul mientras volaba*

No es nada…

Cuidado!!!*le dijo Azul al ver que el clon del tigrillo iba a atacar al verdadero pero le lanzó sus plumas de águila*

Uf… eso estuvo cerca, gracias Azul*le dijo el tigrillo*

Chicos ya es hora de la súper explosión*dijo Pilar peleando con su clon*

Eso para que aprendas, solo hay una Pilar y soy yo*dijo dejando desmayada a su clon*

Soy Paco, y soy toro!!! Ninguna copia barata me ganará!!!*dijo Paco y golpeo con una roca en la cabeza a su clon*

Divino ya te divertiste sacando copias, pero es hora de que regreses a tu mundo*le dijo Azul*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!*encerraron al divino en un juguete de papel de acordeón de varios niños iguales*

Lo tengo*dijo Pilar agarrando el portal*

*volvieron a ser humanos y regresaron a la escuela, sin antes pasar con Grinto*

Tome maestre, otro para su pedestal secreto*le dijo Paco dándole el portal*

Como es que es este portal para Clono*les dijo el maestre*

No pareció muy adecuado*dijo Azul*

Que tanto hizo el divino

Mas bien la pregunta sería, que no hizo*dijo Pilar en tono irónico*

Quiso hacer que me quede con varios clones de Serio, pero nunca encontraré a alguien igual a el*dijo Azul*

Aprendieron sin que les dijera, la lección sería, "sin importar de que manera todos somos únicos e irrepetibles, nadie puede ser igual a nosotros"*dijo el maestre*

Si ya lo aprendí, nadie es igual a alguien mas, todos somos únicos*dijo Paco(hasta que se le ilumina la cabeza)¬¬*

Te digo algo Azul*le pregunto Serio*

Claro, dime

Como entre tantos clones míos, me elegiste a mi

Porque nunca encontraré a alguien como tu, que me proteja, sea sensible, lindo, que le guste el arte, especialmente la poesía y que sea bueno en eso, que me haga reír siempre y por supuesto... que lo quiera como el a mi, eres uno en un million*le dijo Azul*

De verdad, tu eres también una en un million*le dijo Serio (aquí les dejo one in a million)XD*

**One in a million**

**  
****how did i get there****  
****i turned arround****  
****and there your were****  
****i didnt think there or rationalize****  
****cuz somehow i knew**

**  
****that there was more than just chemistry****  
****i mean i knew you were kind of intro me****  
****but i figured its to, good to be true****  
****i said :pinch me****  
****wheres the catch this time?****  
****help me before i get used to this guy****  
**

**(chorus)****  
****they said that good things take time****  
****but realy great things happen in the blink of a eye****  
****thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
****i can't belive it oh uh oh****  
****youre one in a million**

**  
****all this time i was lookin for love****  
****triying to make thinks work****  
****they werent good enough****  
****til im though****  
****said im done****  
****then stumbled into the arms on the one**

**youre makin me laugh about the silliest stuff****  
****say that im your diamont in the rough****  
****when im mad at you****  
****you come with your velvet touch****  
****cant belive that im so lucky****  
****i have never felt so happy****  
****every time i see that sparkle in your eyes****  
**

**they said that good things take time****  
****but realy great things happen in the blink of a eye****  
****thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
****i can't belive it oh uh oh****  
****youre one in a million****  
****i said:pinch me****  
****wheres the catch this time?****  
****cant find a single cloud in the sky****  
****help me before i get used to this guy**

**they said that good things, happen in the blink of a eye****  
****thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
****i cant belive it oh uh oh****  
**

**they said that good things take time****  
****but realy great things happen in the blink of a eye****  
****thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
****i can't belive it oh uh oh****  
****youre one in a million****  
****youre one in a million oh uh oh****  
****youre one in a million oh uh oh**

*aqui les dejo la traducción, pos si algo no entendieron XD*

**Uno en un millión**

**Uno en un millon****  
****Como hize para estar aqui?****  
****Di la vuelta y estabas alli****  
****no lo pense dos veces****  
****ni racionalmente****  
****porque algo sabia****  
****Lo que habia era mas que quimica****  
****quiero decir,que estabas un poco dentro de mi****  
****Pero imagine que era muy bueno para ser verdad****  
****Yo dije:pellizcame****  
****Donde esta la trampa aqui?****  
****No puedo encontrar una nube en el cielo****  
****Ayudame antes de que me acostumbre a este chico****  
****(coro)****  
****Ellos dicen que las buenas cosas toman su tiempo****  
****pero en realidad las grandes cosas suceden en un parpadear****  
****las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tu eran de una en un millon****  
****no puedo creerlo ****  
****tu eres uno en un millon**

**todo este tiempo estaba buscando por amor****  
****intentando trabajar en cosas****  
****que no eran buenas****  
****hasta pense que estaba acabada****  
****dije:estoy deshecha****  
****entonces,tropese en los brazos de alguien**

**Tu me haces reir con las cosas mas tontas****  
****dices que soy tu joya****  
****Cuando estoy loca por ti,****  
****tu vienes con tus caricias de terciopelo****  
****no puedo creer mi buena suerte****  
****nunca me habia sentido tan feliz****  
****cada vez que veo ese destello en tus ojos****  
**

**Ellos dicen que las buenas cosas toman su tiempo****  
****pero en realidad las grandes cosas suceden en un parpadear****  
****las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tu eran de una en un millon****  
****no puedo creerlo ****  
****tu eres uno en un millon****  
****yo dije:pellizcame****  
****Donde esta la trampa aqui?****  
****No puedo encontrar ni una nube en el cielo****  
****ayudame antes de que me acostumbre a este chico**

**ellos dicen que las buenas cosas toman su tiempo****  
****pero en realidad suceden en un parpadeo****  
****las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tu eran de una en un millon****  
****no puedo creerlo oh uh oh**

**eres uno en un millon****  
****eres un en un millon****  
****eres uno en un millón**

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, porque así son las cosas en realidad, todos somos diferentes, y tenemos algo único que nos diferencia(Azul es suertuda, porque en NINGÚN LUGAR encontrarás a alguien como Serio) dejen sus comentarios XD**_

**P.D no me copien mi frase de "dejen sus comentarios XD" si no lo buscaré, imaginaré que eres un divino y lo terminaré con los movimientos de capoeira(xq se capoeira)**


End file.
